


Day 1: Domesticity; Winter Mornings

by AlexaNDYE



Series: Pepperony Week 2018 (8/5 - 8/11) [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Domesticity, F/M, cold mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 04:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexaNDYE/pseuds/AlexaNDYE
Summary: Pepperony Week 2018Day 1: DomesticityPepper and Tony, and the first morning of Winter.





	Day 1: Domesticity; Winter Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I have enough time to actually complete this year's Pepperony Week.
> 
> No promises though :(

Los Angeles, California weather was weird; for the past few months, it had been incredibly hot. Well, scorching hot to be exact. For some odd reason, on the first day of December, the weather did a completely one-eighty. At night it was reported to be as low as 40 degrees Fahrenheit, and during the day, it was projected to be as high as 65 degrees.

A few days prior of this drastic weather change, most of the residents in Los Angeles were happy for the cold weather. Some people anticipated snow in the mountains and planned trips to go snowboarding and skiing.

Pepper and Tony, however, were too engrossed in their work to pay attention to the various news channels that used every second of their weather reporting segment to excitedly report on the upcoming wind chills.

The night before the first official day of winter, Pepper had gotten home late. She worked late hours that night and met up with her parents for dinner after. She slipped off her shoes at the foot of the bed and rubbed her sore ankles. She sighed in content as she pressed all the right points in her foot, and then contemplated on getting a massage in the near future. She stretched out her neck and then rubbed the spot near her shoulder.

She changed into a pair of thin white short shorts, slipped on one of Tony’s old band t-shirts and made her way out into the living room. The A/C was blasting as much as it could since temperatures at night had reached as high as 80 degrees.

She walked down the stairs that branched off from the living room, and popped open the airtight door that led to her fiancé’s workshop.

She saw him hunched over one of his workbenches with quite a few suspended magnifying glasses. He was looking at a flat piece of tech that she had never seen before. She contemplated on asking him what he was working on, but she was so tired, she couldn’t control the yawn that had threatened to come out of her lungs.

Tony looked up from his workbench and saw her haphazardly cover her mouth. He smiled as she wiped away the tears that began to bead at the corner of her eyes.

“Hi, Honey,” he greeted her.

“Hi,” she said sleepily. “You almost done down here?”

“Yeah. How was work and dinner with your parents?”

She walked up to him and lightly scratched the hairs on the back of his neck. “Work was work. I have some stuff for you to look over quickly, but nothing too bad. It’s on the counter in the kitchen. You can at it later. And my parents sorely missed you.”

He smirked. “Yeah, I’ll bet.”

“They don’t hate you.”

“You say they don’t, but I’m pretty sure they do.”

“They want to meet their son-in-law.”

“Pretty sure they say that just to lure me out so they can yell at me for not asking for their blessings.”

Pepper rolled her eyes. “They don’t care about that kind of stuff.”

“All parents care about that stuff, Pep. Besides, your mom still hates me for all the crap I put you through when you started working for me.” He got up from his chair and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her in and let her lean against his chest. She slowly closed her eyes as she felt his lips press against the top of her head.

“Mm,” she hummed in content, and replied sleepily, “I don’t think so. Not anymore, at least.”

He lightly chuckled and rubbed her back in slow a soothing circles. “Why don’t you head upstairs and warm the bed up?”

“Okay.”

He headed upstairs a couple hours after she did and saw that she was underneath the covers and passed out in the middle of the bed. He beamed at the sight of his fiancée; her orange hair blossomed over the pillow, and she looked so relaxed and content. She always made the bed much more appealing, in sight and in thought.

He stripped himself of his pants and socks, and switched his shirt out for a worn out t-shirt he usually used as pajamas. He slipped underneath the thin sheets and carefully wrapped his arm around Pepper. He pressed a small and light kiss on her shoulder and whispered good-night to her.

Pepper was the first to wake up, and when she pulled back the sheets, she was hit with a steady blast of extremely cold air. She gasped sharply and tugged the sheets back over her body. She wondered if the A/C was too cold, but she didn’t hear it humming in the background. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and slowly slipped her legs out from underneath the covers. She carefully pressed her toes onto the concrete flooring of the bedroom and gasped at the cold that spiked up her foot and threatened to consume her entire body.

Tony wrapped his arm around her middle and pulled her back underneath the covers. “What are you doing, Babe? It’s still early.” He nuzzled her neck and sighed in content. He then furrowed his eyebrows when he felt her feet press against his shin. “Why are your feet so cold?”

“I don’t know,” Pepper replied. “The floor is really cold.”

“As it usually is,” he replied.

“Not this cold.”

“Friday, can you tone it down on the A/C?” Tony asked loudly.

“The A/C is not on,” the AI replied.

Tony opened his eyes and shared a puzzled look with Pepper. “What?”

“What’s the weather outside?” Pepper asked.

“It is currently 43 degrees outside. At 12:04 PM, the temperature will reach today’s high of 65 degrees. Wind chills are expected throughout the day, so it is advised to dress warmly. The skies are a little cloudy with a three percent chance of rain.”

“Huh,” Tony said in amazement. “Must be the first day of winter, or something.”

“With no transition?” Pepper asked.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest. He tangled his leg between hers and shrugged. “I’m not complaining.”

“Of course you’re not,” she smirked.

“I love spending cold mornings with you,” he said as he nuzzled her neck again. “Gives me more leverage when I ask you to stay in with me.”

She chuckled and relaxed against his warm chest. “It’s Saturday, Tony.”

“Does that mean it’s a ‘yes’?”

She tangled one of her legs with his and snaked her arms underneath his t-shirt, feeling every ounce of warmth that radiated off him. She massaged a few spots before settling on his lower back. She sighed contently and felt his lips on the top of her head.

“Five more minutes.”


End file.
